Of Nighttime Forges
by ThePointGirl
Summary: Eames teaches Mal how to forge. Only things don't got excatly how he thought they would. Cobb&Mal with hints of Eames&Mal. For FreekyDisaster18
1. Meeting Mallory Miles

**Title:** Of Nighttime Forges

**Author: **ThePointGirl

**Summary: **Eames teaches Mal how to forge. Only things don't got excatly how he thought they would.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Inception or any part of the franchise.

**Notes: **For FreekyDisaster18 :)

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

* * *

><p>'Dominic Cobb! HELLO? Oh for fucks-'<p>

The door opened and instead of looking at a blond man who had a kink for arches and Shakespearean hallways, Eames was looking directly at what he would describe later to Arthur, as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Standing in the doorway, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged her hips, and a pale green shirt that made her look as if she belonged in the Caribbean, was a woman with dark curls that just touched her shoulders.

Eames realised that he hadn't said anything, and that he was just standing there like a stunned caddie.

'Hello, I don't know you and I don't know why' he offered her a smile.

'Mallory, you are?' she asked, looking at him and reading him.

So this was Mal. The woman that had reduced Dominic Cobb into a ramble of words at her incredible ability; and Eames to throwing things in his general direction. Of course, this was months ago. Eames had been on vacation, and when he received a message saying his services were wanted from Dom, he booked a flight and headed to Los Angeles.

'Eames, I'm a –'and he stopped, thinking 'friend of Dom' and she broke into a smile.

'Come in then' and he was ushered in, she brushed her hand over his arm as he walked past. The house hadn't changed one bit.

'So you're the forger?' she asked and he turned to look at her. She was sitting on the right end of the sofa, she looked curious about his reply.

He was about to open his mouth and say something, when the door which opened to the garden, slid open and Dom walked in, flashing a grin in his direction.

'So Dom _has_ talked about me' he asked rocking on his heels.

'Now his ego has inflated by tenfold' Dom commented. Eames watched as Dom sat down next to Mallory.

'I heard from a _reliable_source' to which point Dom began to chuckle 'that you're one of the best forgers'

Eames smirked at Dom, and then returned his gaze to Mallory.

'Mal wants to learn how to forge' Dom said, not then taking his eyes off the woman. Mallory or Mal touched her fingers over his lips, smiling a little.

'And I want you to teach me' she said simply, her voice mellifluous and terribly enchanting. She spoke of forgery, as if it were like teaching two plus two to a child.

'Is there any part of this, where I can ask why? Is a specific job?' he asked fiddling with the edge of the table.

'There is, but it's not complicated enough for a forger. Otherwise we would have hired you' she said and Eames nodded, more to himself than the two other people.

'I see. Do I get paid?' he asked, smirking.

'No' Dom said and they looked at each other. Each was challenging the other to change his view.

'Well – I have heard through a _reliable_source, that you are quite the extractor and architect yourself'

'This wouldn't be the same source as mine would it?' she asked and Eames feigned innocence with a shrug that was over dramatised.

'So, when do we start?' Eames asked, looking between the two. A little voice in the back of his mind did tell him to back out now while everything was cordial and simple, but being Daniel Eames that could never happen.

Eames sat, nursing cup of tea, and feeling ill. Ill – not in the _I-have-a-cold-and-can__'__t-pronounce-my-consonants_ill, but the slightly ill feelings you get when you believe you are being played. It toys in your stomach, not knowing what exactly what was happening. Now Eames was the type of person who could figure these out things quickly. For instance, he knew after being under with Nash for minutes that he couldn't trust the man. He saved Cobb's arse from a seemingly a moral architect named Nathan. Don't trust anyone whose name begins with 'n' it is surely a bad sign.

Regardless, Eames had been showing Mallory the ropes of forgery, and she was getting the hang of it. Thought she kept turning the tables on him, asking him questions. She was - Eames had to admit - a woman he would happily sit down and tell his life story too.

That was the issue. She had got under his skin. It was a great skill to have in dream share, and Eames was in awe of her manipulation and confidence.

Cobb came under with them to see how well everything was going. She had learnt how to forge Eames first, and he consequently found himself sitting opposite a doppelganger. The accuracy was quite extraordinary, from how he sat to his stubble and the lilt he had on some words. Cobb looked at the pair, and Eames could see the process shifting in his mind. Cobb put his arms around the Eames he thought was a forgery, and the sight was quite surreal. He was right, of course, and Eames melted back to Mal who held onto his shirt sleeves, laying her head on his chest.

_A few weeks later..._

Forging Cobb was quite difficult in some respects, but he had practised and used bathroom mirrors in dreams on his own to see the transformation. He knew how Cobb sat, spoke and even – god forbid – drinks. The accent was evolving, and Eames knew from experience that in forgery, the voice is the last thing to click. He even began to show Mal the younger boy she never knew. She laughed and blushed as he recreated a teenage Dominic Cobb.

Next _she_ tried forging the man Eames had known for years, the half which made her a whole. The process was – and there was not another way to describe it – amusing. No matter how hard the woman tried, Mal couldn't get it just right. Cobb always ended up with an echo of Mal in him – something slightly strange. Because she wasn't perfecting it the way she wanted, Mal – still in the forgery of Cobb – picked up the vase in the Greek styled emporium, and threw it against the pillar. A smirk, a rather dangerous one, slid on Mal's lips as the pillar collapsed but the building remained.

'Well you certainly have Dom's temper down' Mal swivelled, back to herself in a white cotton dress and sandals. Eames saw her dress flutter when she huffed out a sigh. Mal walked over to stand beside him, briefly looking at the few projections at the pool, who were splashing water, their light voices pattering around the walls.

'How do you do it?'

'I focus, really hard. Mal-' she had insist it was better than Mallory, a name even her father never called her. Forever Mal Miles.

'It's a skill. Your architecture and visions for the world are beyond incredible, I could never try to size up to what you and Dom do, and are' he glanced at his watch. The time was running down. He looked at her, looking at deep brown orbs and saw a scowl.

'Eames' she admonished 'do not say that. You're part of us' words he still doesn't understand. She leant in and kissed him on the cheek, the tips of her fingers on his chin.

It wasn't until Mal convinced him to come under with her that Eames became aware of what was going on around him. She asked him to forge Cobb for her. He watched as her eyes widen, and glint. But the dreamscape suddenly started to rock. Eames was consequently woken up by a smack to the back of the head.

'What in the name of King George the fifth was that?' he asked, rubbing the back of his head. Mal was up on her feet, shouting at the chemist who cowered by the sofa. She coughed and Eames went over to her. She was paler than usual, and was shivering. The language that slipped from the extractor's mouth was coarse, and made Eames raise his eyebrows. The little chemist bolted when Mal advanced on him. He doubted that Mal would actually hurt the kid, just scare the daylights out of him. There was the sound of the door being opened, keys twisting in the lock.

'Dom, we're in the living room' Eames said, and there was a frown on his face when he appeared.

'I thought you were having a trial run, for the Milton job?' he asked Mal who sighed.

'We were, but that stupid man made a mistake with the sedative' she grumbled, and Cobb's eyes hardened. 'It's fine Dom, I'm just feeling a little strange. Nothing to worry about. Eames, are you okay?' and both adults turned to look at him. He was fine. Yes he got hit on the back of the head, and was aware he was subconsciously rubbing his head from time to time, but it was nothing drastic.

'Perfectly fine. Are you sure you're okay Mal?' Eames asked and Dom nodded in agreement, his eyes worrying over his lover and moving closer to place a kiss on her shoulder.

'Yes, yes I'm okay. Dom sweetheart, can you make Eames, I and yourself some coffee?' she said, falling onto the plush two-seater armchair and curling into the cushions like a cat. 'Eames how was the Dubai job?' she asked, looking up at him.

'Fine. Dom gave us the plans and it all went smoothly. Bloody boring really'

'Did he give you the ones with the cathedral?' she asked with a smile. Eames nodded with a questioning look. 'The one with the sloping hallway?' she asked, her smile growing when he nodded. He was still confused. 'Dom, the cathedral designs were fine'

'Really? Oh good' his voice drifted through the walls.

'You see, they were my designs. I felt left out' she pouted and Eames smirked.

'Don't worry darling, we'll keep you in the loop'

'You better' now how did she go and make that sound like a threat? He sat down on the sofa, crossing his feet at the ankles.

Cobb padded into the living room and handed Eames his coffee, giving Mal hers and sitting down next to her.

'Are you taking that job in Dallas?' Mal made an indignant noise in her throat.

'No he isn't' and Eames frowned. 'It's my birthday, and you're not leaving' she touched his arm.

'Now I know why you're a good extractor' Eames commented, flashing a grin at Cobb who grinned back. Mal nodded, her curls shaking at her shoulders. 'It appears I'm not leaving' Eames dug in his jeans for his phone, and he text the extractor to tell him he was pulling out.

_Two weeks later..._

'She really enjoys your company' Cobb said, a beer in his hand.

'Glad she does. Nothing like an annoying teacher is there?'

'Fuck off' Cobb said, but there wasn't any bite in it. They stood at the party with a selection of handpicked guests, including a few women Mal had known at school. Mal stood, as elegant as ever, in a black cocktail dress that touched her knees, and criminally tall heels. It was her birthday and she was soaking up the attention modestly.

'How did you manage it? How did _you_get a woman like that?' Eames asked, looking at Cobb with curiosity.

'Thanks' he replied drily.

'I'm being serious. The floppy haired git got the princess. It's Disney – backwards' Eames humoured lightly, shaking his head.

'I don't know. She clearly sees something in me. And she does not have a sister before you ask'

'Damn it'

'Here she comes' Cobb muttered as Mal swayed over, took Cobb's hand and voluntarily pulled him across the floor. Eames laughed at the sight, but apparently he wasn't getting away with ordering another Sambuca at the bar. Nope. She ushered him over, and introduced him the people.

It was interesting, and rather fun. But he wondered when 'Dom: my boyfriend and Eames: a friend of mine' became 'my boys'.


	2. A Question of Mallory

**Title:** Of Nighttime Forges

**Author: **ThePointGirl

**Summary: **Eames teaches Mal how to forge. Only things don't got excatly how he thought they would.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Inception or any part of the franchise.

**Notes: **For FreekyDisaster18 :) Oh and I don't know what happened here, it changed course on how I was orginially going to do it. Never mind. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone that had ever met Eames, asked him about his dubious sexuality. Now, to say he was straight would be a lie, because Daniel Eames has drawn straighter lines while forging paintings. He was comfortable with who he was, and he knew that women found him attractive as well as men. Any man who at some point spent time in an all boy's institution will know about this. He was standing outside bar on one of the many beaches in Los Angeles and looking out to the sea when someone stood next to him.<p>

'You know, I'd recognise paisley anywhere' and Eames looked to his left.

'Flipping heck it's Charlie' he muttered, when he laid eyes on the man next to him who was grinning.

'It most definitely is. Hello Danny boy' and they shook hands, Charlie hugging Eames briefly. 'Have you missed me? I bet you haven't' and Eames stood staring at the man, rather taken a back. Charlie was a little taller than himself, with light brown hair that was beginning to curl at his ears. His bright green brown eyes hadn't lost their spark yet. He knew Charlie from school; they were the ones who sat at the back of class but always passed two grades above everyone else. He was built more like a tennis player than Eames' rugby player physique but he was gorgeous all the same.

'Of course I missed you. You left me for some Spanish girl off the beach of Barcelona' Eames mocked, mastering the terrible Spanish accent.

'Yes, it wasn't destined to be…' he sighed, his posh English public school accent sounding light and distant. Eames rolled his eyes.

'God, you sound like Dom' Eames groaned, sipping his two fingers of pearl whiskey. He had managed to sneak off, and drop off the grid for a while. They did a job that involved a good dose of malicious tricks, and a few hand grenades but the three pulled it off. Mal was rather good at shooting a gun, and she put a flesh wound in Eames leg (who was under the forgery of their mark's brother), and he growled at her aim but also her jumpy improvisation.

'Dom, as in Dominic Cobb?' Charlie asked, flicking a lock of hair out of his eyes.

'Yes. He's in love with a French girl' and Charlie sucked in breath, making a tutting sound.

'He's in deep water then. How is he, did he finish his degree?'

Charlie and Cobb met when Cobb came to visit him after he finished his term, and Charlie and Eames were still studying. Surprisingly the pair got one really well, even though Charlie had made a move on him Cobb turned him down.

'Yes he did, he's an Architect with a first now'

'Is he as pretty as he used to be?' and Eames wanted to throw him over the railing, but instead he replied.

'No. He's handsome. It suits him better' Eames leant on the railings, and looked out on the beach.

'Really? What about this French girl?'

'Mallory's beautiful, but like all beautiful women she's sneaky' Eames downed his drink and winked at Charlie.

Eames turned up at the Cobb residence a month later, Charlie had booked another flight but assured him in the most romantically cheesy way, that he would come back to him this time. He was laughing through gate control with a pair of aviator sunshades on.

Eames texted him: _I __hate __you,__get __fucked._

The reply was: _I __will__;-) __Hehe. __See __you __soon, __oh __and __say __hi __to __Cobb __for __me __x_

Eames had scowled at the text, but then grabbed a frappe and headed to Cobb's place. It seemed that in the month he was gone, more had happened than seemed remotely possible. Mal had begun to take over Cobb's apartment, and there was some girl at the school Cobb was assisting at, who had developed a crush on him - supposedly called Chelsea?

Eames stood in the kitchen with Mal fluttering around him and Cobb sitting on the counter, legs swinging.

'She's a sweet girl…' and Eames had to be in awe of her. He turned to look at his friend, hoping the man would see sense and shut her up. He smirked and Eames and coughed.

'Mal, honey, you think about this too much'

'No I don't. How old is she?' Mal asked and Eames pushed himself off the counter.

'Right, I'm off…'

'No' the two said in sync and Mal giggled, a sound rarely emitted from her person. She stepped between Cobb's legs and put her hands on his knees. She smiled up at him and lightly kissed him on the lips.

'Oh Charlie says hi by the way' Eames said, and Cobb's attention switched.

'You've seen Charlie?'

'Yep, he spotted me, a couple of weeks ago'

'Ah, so that's why we couldn't contact you' Mal smile dirtily.

'He's a friend of mine, and of your boyfriend' Eames replied and Mal looked back to Cobb.

'You never mentioned him'

'Well, I have only met him about four times'

'True that, he still has your aviator sunglasses' Eames remembered Charlie taking them off Cobb's eyes and remarking that they would look better on him.

Mal hummed and her eyes widened, showing she had realised something. Eames chuckled at the sight.

Eames took jobs with Cobb, and it felt extremely weird when Mal met them at the stations or airports and insisted that he come with them. Mal was aware of every move and touch she made in reality as well as dreamscape. At least Eames thought she was. Sitting in the back of a taxi with one of her hands holding Cobb's, and the other fiddling with Eames' cuffs. It was beginning to drive him crazy.

The blonde – named Olivia – a girl he had known in Venice on holiday, was the distraction he was using on a job. He was confidant with the role, and knew how he was going to use her. He spotted Mal coming down the steps of the cascading staircase, and into the spread dance hall. She looked stunning and innocent at the same time, her hair was pinned back and so a lock of hair swept as her fringe. Eames skirted past people to get to her.

'A cute little thing like you shouldn't be on her own,' he said, mimicking Olivia's voice and Mal whirled around, looking at him. Her features softened and she played along.

'Oh I don't know. Who would take advantage of me?' she smiled.

'What do you think?' Eames asked, and he was aware that in this role he was the same size if not shorter than her.

'You look gorgeous darling' and Mal laughed 'Go and find Dom for me' and Eames knotted his eyebrows in confusion.

'I thought he was going to be with you?' he asked, and she shook her head.

'No. He's around here somewhere. Bring him back, and stay in character' he did as he was told, still utterly confused. He shifted past all the dancers and began the search for Cobb.

It took him quite a bit of time, but he eventually found him sitting in the lobby patiently waiting. He was dressed in a dark navy suit with stark white cuffs peeking out from the jacket. _Cuffs._He felt Mal's fingers on his own wrist, it made him shudder. Cobb looked very sleek and was tapping a hand on the arm of the chair. Eames still was none the wiser at what was about to happen, but he kept up the act and walked over to the reception desk at the foyer. Eames smiled at the receptionist and asked for room 203 and whether it was vacated or not. The receptionist busied herself with his request and Eames looked around, looking as bored as he could. He caught Cobb's eye and he smiled small at him (her?). He smiled back.

Did Cobb know about the forgery, or was this some strange test?

The last time they had talked about it, they were going to run through the extraction step by step. Cobb acting in place of the mark, but he was meant to be with Mal when they entered the dream. He had the feeling he had been left out of the loop again. Well, he just had to get on with it didn't he?

'I'm sorry miss; we don't seem to have your card registered' the receptionist said smoothly. Mal's projections were certainly good at this.

'Can you check again?' she asked politely, frowning at the woman's head as it bowed to the computer screen.

'Hello sir, how can I help?' another hotel steward asked Cobb as he appeared next to Eames.

'Yes, can I pay for dinner please?' Cobb asked, and Eames could swear that the dream was so realistic it almost made him drop his role. The hotel steward fixed his payment and handed the card back to him. 'Everything okay?' he heard Cobb's voice asked and Eames looked at him. He had an inquisitive expression on his face.

'Yeah, my card is just playing up' Eames muttered.

'Sorry miss' and Eames groaned.

'Oh great, 'll have to –'

'How much do you need?' Cobb asked and Eames tucked the long honey blonde hair behind Olivia's ear.

'It's four hundred and sixty' he said cautiously, and Cobb slid his card to the receptionist. 'You really shouldn't do that' Eames replied silkily, and Cobb smirked. There was a flash in his eyes.

The receptionist took the card and paid for the room and placed the card on the table. Cobb took the card, and Eames saw a band of gold.

'I don't think your wife would like you paying rooms for girls' he commented, and he watched as Cobb's eyes glanced at the band. Eames pieced together that the bad of gold was to signify Mal. Hmm.

'What she doesn't know won't hurt her' and the line rang chimes in Eames' head. This was the line they were meant to give the mark to make him confess.

'See that's what gets you men in trouble' he replied and then smiled sweetly 'Thank you, for paying for my room' and Cobb grinned.

'No problem. Are you a guest at the party?' he motioned towards the sign that pointed to the double doors where the hall was.

'Yes I am. Why, are you gate-crashing?' Eames asked, finding it easy to keep Olivia's smoothness with men to a T. Eames linked her arm through Cobb's, and walked back into the hall.

'Oh I got an invitation' Cobb said. Eames still didn't trust this whole game. That's what it was, a game, and one he was not told which side to play. The hall was still buzzing with guests, and the drinks were flowing. Eames spotted Mal and kept on with the charade, slipping his hand – which were small and had long slender fingers – into Cobb's.

'Dance with me' he didn't phrase it as a question, knowing that there were few men which could resist Olivia.

'Ah no, I can't' he resisted, and Eames smirked.

'Can't dance, or won't dance because you know what people would think?' he asked swaying their hands together, and something crossed Cobb's features. His eyes looked at Olivia's form. He was doing well at this Eames had to admit. 'Just one dance, it won't kill you?' Eames pressed closer to the extractor whose breath tasted of lemons.

'Olivia, what are you doing?' and Eames was startled to hear Mal's voice. He turned and was faced with Mal. He didn't like being this height as it made him feel like the weakest link. Mal was taller than him, and she cupped his chin – now free of stubble – and shapelier. His mind went back to when her hand touched his cheek. What the hell had he got himself into?

'She's just right, isn't she Dom?' Mal asked, and Eames had forgotten that the only man in this trio was standing behind him. He must have nodded, or something as a smirk slid over Mal's features.

Mal then kissed Eames on the lips. As if the situation could not get any more mind boggling? Mal was kissing Eames when Eames was in the forge of a woman. Things began to slot into place in his mind, and he opened his mouth, attempting to pull away, when he heard the ominous click.

That was the click of a lady's glock 45, when the safety was removed. The cold metal business end of the gun was aimed under his jaw. This was going to be messy. Eames couldn't do anything before the shot rang in his ears, and he was transported out of the dream.


End file.
